Quebrado
by Thedreamgolden
Summary: Tocar fondo es lo único real en la vida


Quebrado.

Respiró con agobió. Catra recordó todo lo que pasó hace unos instantes. Ella sola derrotó a Hordack un mérito merecido. Sin embargo, algo no se sintió bien.

—Hola Catra.

Catra brincó por la voz. El enojo se apoderó de ella y la deshabilitó.

—¡No! —gritó desde el fondo de su alma. Catra cerró los puños dispuesta a pelear por quién ahora era— ¡No puedes hacer esto!

Catra se encontró histérica no era ella misma. Intentó pensar en su logro lo que le ayudó a seguir contestando. Ojalá se hubiera callado.

—¡No puedes venir y arrebatarme esto ahora!

La lengua se le retorció dentro de la boca seca.

—¡Wow! —respondió con burla Doble Trouble. Encontró su punto débil, fue emocionante. Decidió aprovechar la situación mientras Catra estuviera así; indefensa— Sabía que iba a ser emocional, pero, realmente estas obsesionada con esto, ¿Verdad?

Double Trouble sonrió ante lo que causó. Miró sus uñas con interés para planear su jugada: La caída del siguiente monarca.

—¿Verdad gatita?

Catra odió con el alma a Doble Trouble cuando copió la risa de Adora, la hizo sonar tan descarada. Catra quedó paralizada, esa no era la risa de su ex- mejor amiga; se convenció. Cuando Doble Trouble se convirtió en su probable apariencia verdadera el estómago de Catra se apretó.

Un frío recorrió cada espacio de Catra, desde las puntas de los pies hasta el cabello. Eso no era bueno.

—Sabes me tomó un tiempo pero, por fin descifre tu carácter.

La copia idéntica a Catra apareció. El miedo que Catra sintió con anterioridad no fue nada. Todo su pelaje del cuerpo se erizó.

La alarma sonó en la cabeza de Catra y retumbó creando un dolor infernal. Verse por fin de frente era como hablar con un espejo, el problema es que Catra siempre les tuvo miedo. Por lo que, lo único que provocó esa acción proveniente de Double Trouble fue que la mente de Catra se quebrara y derrumbara su ilusión. El mundo de Catra comenzó a desmoronarse.

—Tratas desesperadamente en ser la villana— continuó Doble Trouble, cada letra fue igual a un puñal. Lo peor para Catra es que "su voz" se lo reprochó y odió eso. Double Trouble exageró sus ademanes, comprendió el daño; sus ojos brillaron—. Pero, no es lo que quieres en realidad, ¿Verdad?

Catra negó al escuchar a "su propia voz". Su verdad no debía darse tan cruel, bastante obtuvo por todo lo que su conciencia le reprochó los últimos días.

—¡¿Qué eres?!

La pregunta por poco murió en su garganta. Realmente Catra deseó que se calle. Por un momento su cordura se desvanecía sin tiempo de aguardo. Para ese punto Catra se encontró en el filo del barranco.

—¡Alto!

La garganta de Catra se cerró y sus ojos ardieron. Pasó su lengua por la boca lo que provocó su casi ahogamiento.

Le dolió continuar con las palabras. Intentó sacar sus emociones y atacó a Double Trouble. Catra vislumbró otra vez a su copia tan idéntica, fiel y real; sus fuerzas se desvanecieron.

—¡¡¡Basta!!!

El corazón le palpitó con violencia.

El gritó fue una súplica y una orden. El pecho le causó molestia y su sangre se heló. En ese momento su mente comenzó a molestarla y le mostró su culpa en todo ese asunto. Catra levantó un pie, este flotó sobre el aire su caída esta cerca.

—La gente te ha lastimado, ¿Verdad?

Catra paró en seco. La garganta formó un nudo peor que el anterior; él descubrió su secreto. Catra por un momento logró sentirse a la orilla del barranco. Catra trató de convencerse de estar bien y su conciencia la contradijo. Ella apenas alcanzó estar de pie.

—No creyeron en ti — Reanudó Doble Trouble. Catra reconoció el monstruo que él se transformó y su cuerpo tembló de impotencia. Catra se encogió, era "Shadow Weaver".

Catra pensó en jamás volver a temerle esa voz, ella reconoció su error. Catra logró analizar, sin duda los golpes duelen menos y con ellos la vida sigue mejor. Ella no comprendió porque no logró gritar para desquitar su enojo en cambio, está probando su propia sumisión.

—No confiaron en ti —continuó ahora como Hordak. Catra comenzó a caminar por inercia.

Catra presintió que muy pronto su muerte emocional se acerca.

—No te necesitan —Dijo con una apariencia que la hizo estallar de culpabilidad, Catra vislumbró a Adora. DOUble Touble tomó la mano de Catra y la colocó en su mejilla —.

Te dejaron.

Catra cayó de rodillas tras el buqué de información.

—Pero, ¿Nunca has pensado que tal vez ellos no sean el problema?—Exclamó Doble Trouble. Catra dejó de procesar información al igual su cuerpo; ya no existió respuesta.

—Eres tú —Hablo el fantasma que Catra más temió, Scorpia—. Alejas a todos, gato salvaje.

—¿Por qué haces esto?— Cuestionó Catra con cada silaba que demostró su dolor.

—Es por tu bien querida—Explicó Double Trouble—. Ambos sabemos que esto no es lo que querías. Pero, fue una buena distracción.

Double Trouble le mostró la pantalla. El orgullo se nota en cada faz de su cara; sus colmillos bailaron.

—Tu ejército fue emboscado camino a la indefensa Luna Brillante. Tu cara ahora es mejor que un aplauso.

Catra aún sin creerlo dejó escapar sus últimas palabras ahogadas en el suplicio:

—Tú me traicionaste.

—No es personal, querida. Sabías cómo funcionaba el mejor modo de sobrevivir es escoger el lado ganador. Los rebeldes tienen una súper arma antigua, en cualquier momento la van a usar y en cuanto lo hagan todo por lo que has trabajado será destruido.

Catra finalmente fue arrogada por el barranco, el abismo comenzó a absorverla.

Double Trouble se mostró alegre; su sonrisa se perfiló por el trabajo realizado

— Será mejor irse antes de que eso pase.

Realizó un ademan y cerró su telón.

—Y corte.

Pero, la función de Catra continúo a dolor, fuego y puño.

Y el recuerdo de la pesadilla reapareció.

Catra conoció una verdad y al fin el reflejó en el espejo se volvió nítida. Catra siempre se sintió rota, perdida, olvidada y sola. Todo lo que hizo hace algún tiempo atrás tuvo un objetivo, olvidar como se sentía ser ella.

Catra suspiró con cansancio. Ella no se encontró lista para procesar todo. Lo que Doble Trouble le dijo aún giraba de manera constante en su cabeza. Todo por lo que trabajó días sin descanso nunca importaron.

Bajó la cabeza rendida. Catra tocó fondo, ella lo notó cuando su ejército cayó. Sin esperanza buscó su destino.

¿Por qué hizo todo aquello? Esa pregunta ser repitió desde hace tiempo en su mente. Por ello, buscó cosas que hacer para no contestarla. Ella ya conoció la respuesta; la verdad.

Reconocimiento, cariño, alguien que la notara, sensaciones que Catra esperó recibir. Las lágrimas se asomaron. Un vacío se instaló dentro de ella y su suplicio aumentó, recabó esfuerzo para respirar sin romper en llanto. Las esperanzas que tenían se agotaron. Para Catra su fuerza física se fue con su vida.

La mente de Catra se agitó con su único deseo, la muerte. Catra se encogió, abrazó sus piernas y el llanto por fin corrió igual a un río.

Catra la acompaño su verdadera amiga, la soledad, la única que la abrazó y lleno su ser. Por un momento Catra deseó con el alma no tomar esas decisiones y el mundo foraneo siguió corriendo.

Catra no era nadie, ese fue el mayor error: pensar que sí lo er; se le dificultó respirar. Catra dejó que su cuerpo cayera por completo entre el concreto frío y sucio.

Catra no logró detener las lágrimas.

Catra adivinó que ese día siempre llegaría. Aun con ello, no lo quiso ver llegar.

Catra anheló gritar para desquitar toda su frustración y enojo, pero, no emite sonido solo quejidos además de llanto.

Las lágrimas de Catra siguieron fluyendo.

Por un momento, Catra soltó toda su frustración en un pequeño lapso de caída emocional. Catra sabe que se equivocó pero, el mundo también se equivocó con ella.

Si nada valió la pena, mucho menos con el resultado entonces ¿Para qué seguir? Escuchó unos pasos acercarse y dentro de ella sintió su propio final. La soledad pidió a su aliada la muerte que la acompañara y Catra se sintió en paz.

—Supongo que querías toda mi atención, tus trompas ya se fueron. Estas sola Catra, estas perdida.

Cuando Glimmer le apuntó con el arma; su corazón dio un pálpito. Catra murió por dentro.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —Respondió Catra sin apuros mientras las palabras escaparon en su vida misma— Hazlo.

No existió burla en su voz, solo un último aliento de vida. Catra se sintió cansada de la situación, de sentirse sola, de ser ella.

Glimmer notó que Catra había estado llorando pero, mostraba compostura.

—Parece que solo somos tu y yo, chispitas.

Por primera vez, Catra se sintió real y cerca de la muerte pudo sentirse viva. La emoción que nació en su pecho fue nueva y difícil de explicar. Catra rio para sus adentros una oportunidad apreció para expiar sus pecados, en la otra vida. Catra sabe que en esta terminó por renacer, la sabiduría de la vida apareció tocar fondo es de lo que trata la vida y salir de ella, renovarte. Catra deseó que no se le olvide después de su muerte.

Para su desgracia o alivio el disparo nunca la golpeó.


End file.
